With the development of economy, people continuously raise their living standard and their requirements for the comfort of working and living environments are getting higher, too. Due to historical reason, according to the heat engineering climatic zoning of China, central heating mode is not adopted in the region with hot summer and cold winter. This region is populous and economically developed, and thereby has extremely strong demand for building heating and cooling. In the recent years, greater voice is heard for heating in winter, but in the face of rigid demand, whether this region can copy the central heating mode of northern China is a problem. From the perspective of energy consumption, this will render the situation of energy shortage in China grimmer, even unbearable. Therefore, it is particularly necessary to develop a solution of cold and heat source for buildings, which is suitable to the regions with climatic features of hot summer and cold winter.
A heat pump system of heat source tower may realize high efficiency of the water-cooled chiller set in summer and realize heating in winter by using a solution to absorb heat from air in the heat source tower as a low-grade heat source of the heat pump. It may avoid the problems of the existing air source heat pump solutions, including low refrigeration efficiency in summer and frosting during refrigeration in winter. The solution of “water chilling set+boiler” has the problem of low use rate of the chiller set, while a ground source heat pump has special requirements for geographic and geologic conditions. In comparison, when a heat pump system of heat source tower generates heat in winter, it uses a solution to exchange heat with air in the heat source tower. In this process, as there is a partial pressure difference between the water vapor in the air and the water vapor on solution surface, the moisture in the air will enter the solution to dilute the solution and raise the freezing point of the solution. In order to ensure the operation of the system is safe and reliable, the moisture absorbed by the solution from the air needs to be discharged from the solution in order to increase concentration of the solution, i.e., realize regeneration of the solution. The solution regeneration process needs to absorb heat. Meanwhile during solution regeneration, water is evaporated from the solution. A conventional regeneration method uses water evaporation and the solution regeneration speed is low. The solution regeneration speed limits the application scale of the heat pump system of heat source tower, otherwise the system will be prone to a safety problem when operated in a low-temperature high-humidity environment in winter. In addition, the source and utilization way of the heat for solution regeneration also influence the overall performance of the system. Obviously, how to obtain a heat source for solution regeneration, realize efficient utilization of regenerated heat of the solution and ensure fast regeneration of the solution during operation of the system is a matter of significance to improve the performance of the heat pump of heat source tower system and ensure safe and reliable operation of the system.
Therefore, designing a new-type efficient heat pump system of heat source tower to solve problems that the heat source from solution regeneration of a heat pump system of heat source tower and efficient utilization of regenerated heat from the solution and realize fast regeneration and high overall efficiency of the heat pump system of heat source tower becomes an urgent technical problem that needs to be solved by the person skilled in the art.